


Knots in Satin Scarves

by SweetVenom



Series: The Mighty Fall [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Night Together, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, tiny hint of unresolved romantic tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetVenom/pseuds/SweetVenom
Summary: “How do you feel about being tied up?” “I’ve never done that before. You want to use my scarf?”“Well, I didn’t bring my rope,” he said, somehow sounding sarcastic and serious at once.





	

Evelyn Trevelyan gasped as The Iron Bull grabbed her hands and pushed them against the wall above her head. His breath was warm and smelled of cinnamon. His head was tilted down toward her, and she felt a shiver go down her spine.

She wondered a moment if she was dreaming. She'd lain awake at night for months now, pining for him like an adolescent. She'd wondered a hundred times what it would be like, what it would feel like to be in this position. She'd never imagined it quite like this, though. The way he had propositioned her, it had sounded like a warning. _“Not sure you're ready for it”, “You really don't know what you're asking”_.

She studied his face for a moment, and felt a smile spread across her face. “Won't you please stay?” she said, voice just above a whisper.

He wasted no time moving her toward the bed, gently pushing her down to sit at the side. He dropped to his knees and began unlacing her boots. “Hmmm, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this,” he spoke with a low, growl of a voice as he pulled the first boot off.

“I have a pretty good idea. You've made plenty of comments about redheads that clued me in,” Evelyn let out a small chuckle.

Laughing, he began to undo her other boot, and continued speaking, “How about the first time I saw you? You were like a storm of blood and metal and leather, so fucking hot. Couldn't help but wonder if I could ever get you out of that armor”. He finished undoing the laces and slid the boot off.

She unbuckled her belt and removed it, tossing it to the side. “Hmm. That's interesting, because the first time I saw you swinging that giant axe around, all bulk and muscle, and I wondered what it would feel like to have you pin me down and fuck me”.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, he rose and gabbed a wrist in each hand, pushing her down on her back so quickly that she couldn't react.

“Be careful what you wish for”.

She shivered as his breath hit the side of her face, his low voice a rumble that tickled her ear.

“Yes”. She said with a whisper, a hot pit of desire forming in her stomach. He was so big, so mountainous, that he could crush her, conquer her, and she's be completely powerless to free herself. The mere thought was nearly enough to undo her right there.

“You like that? Do you want me to hold you down and fuck you?”

“Yes,” she spoke, her voice stronger. “But I think I need my clothes off first”.

He quickly slid his hands down to the stays on her breeches, unfastening them nimbly and pulling them down with her smalls. The were around her ankles when her pulled her knees apart to expose her sex. He lightly ran his fingers up her inner thigh until he reached the dark red curls at her center. He lightly stroked the hair, murmured “Fucking redheads”, and spread open her slit. A low chuckle left his throat. “You weren't fucking kidding when you said you were ready,” he said with a growl. “You are soaked”.

Her face flushed at his words and the arousal building in her core. He had barely touched her and she was already on edge. He pulled his hand away, causing her to jerk her hips forward and whimper at the loss of stimulation.

“Top off,” he commanded. She pulled herself back up and began removing the gloves first. She took off the right, the paused before pulling off the left, suddenly feeling self conscious about her mark. The Iron Bull kneeled before her as he pulled her pants off her completely, and looked up to notice her hesitancy. He grabbed her hand and pulled the glove off himself, slowly. He turned her hand up, exposing the palm. She sucked in a shallow breath, hoping he wasn't rethinking his decision to bed her now that he was up close to the anchor. But instead of recoiling in fear or covering it, he stroked it with his thumb.

“It doesn't scare me,” he reassured her, practically reading her mind. “I like it. It tears demons apart and seals them away”.

He stood and unwound the scarf from her neck, and paused to examine the cream colored satin. He held the ends and stretched it, it's length nearly reaching his enormous arm span. He coiled it neatly, and made eye contact with her as she pulled off her vest. She pulled her shirt over her head, leaving herself completely bare except for her breast band.

“How do you feel about being tied up?”

She bit her lip in hesitancy. She had never been tied up during sex before. It was intriguing. “Um,” She hesitated lamely, “As in, tie my hands to the headboard?” The question came out more meek and nervous than she had meant, but Evelyn had never been great at lying or hiding her emotions.

“No,” he said, calmly and patiently. “Hands together, in front of you. You'd still be able to move freely".

“Ah,” she nodded, understanding. “I’ve never done that before. You want to use my scarf?”

“Yeah, fabrics good, doesn’t give too much. Good enough for a cuff around your wrists".

“Ah, yes, that was my main concern, but if the fabric's good…” she trailed off jokingly.

“Well, I didn’t bring my rope,” he said, somehow sounding sarcastic and serious at once. He folded the scarf and set it down at the foot of the bed with the rest of her clothes.

“Didn't bring your rope? How much rope do you have, exactly?” she asked amusedly. He just chuckled in response. “Hmm. Do you do that a lot? Tying people up in bed?"

He shrugged. “Did it more in Par Vollen than out here. I'm really good with knots, if that's what you're asking”.

She paused a moment to consider. Most of her fantasies involving Bull had a more impulsive, primal feel to them. She'd imagined that he'd simply push her up against the wall, ripping her pants down and taking her hard and fast. This was so much more calm and thought out than she had expected. She imagined herself tied and at his mercy, and the thought aroused her even more.

He spoke again, pulling her out of her thoughts. “No matter what, you can trust me".

You can trust me. She knew she could, she'd trusted him at her side on the battlefield for months. The thrill of his body towering over her, it certainly made her ache with want. And the thought having her hands bound together, it wasn't too daunting. She took a deep breath and stood up before him. It felt strange to look down at him, and she definitely preferred looking up. She pulled off her breast band, and stood naked before him. _And he hasn't even removed one piece of clothing or armor_ , she thought with a touch of humor.

She held the undersides of her wrists together, hands loosely fisted, and simply said “Alright”.

“Alright what?” he prompted. “Tell me exactly what you want”.

Her voice wavered with a mix of excitement and trepidation. “Tie me up and make me feel good”.

“Oh, you'll feel better than _good_. When i'm through with you you'll feel like there is nothing in the world but bliss”. He stood up. Towering over her once again and took her scarf and wrapped it around her wrists. There was a deftness and purpose to the knot, layers of fabric wrapped and crossed over and under and pulled until taut. When he finished, she took a moment to test it. She pulled her wrists apart, but the tie had no slack. Each wrist was individually wrapped and the knot was between them. He pulled at the knot one last time and asked “How does that feel? Too tight?”

“No,” she responded, fascinated that when he pulled the knot, the bindings didn't tighten around her wrists. “You seem to be quite skilled at that”.

“Experience”. He shrugged. He took his hands in her own and gave a light squeeze. “This is important. Whenever I have your hands tied, I'm going to squeeze them, and you squeeze back as hard as you can. I may do it later on, and you always squeeze back. If you can't squeeze, then something is wrong and I'll untie you and make sure you're OK. If you notice tingling, or numbness, tell me and I'll have you out of this in no time”. She nodded in response and squeezed his hand as hard as she could. He seemed satisfied, and stepped back, giving an obvious look up and down her bare figure.

She felt a bit shy, not accustomed to simply having her nude body be stared at. She was not ashamed- she was lean and strong and flexible, and she knew her curves and crevices were objectively desirable. But to feel scrutinized was unfamiliar, especially tied as she was. Her hands hung down in front of her pelvis, and she was acutely aware of the pressure her upper arms were applying to her breasts, forcing them to perk up and together. She shifted uncomfortably, unable to meet his eyes.

“Damn. Better than I ever imagined,” he said richly. “Oh, we are going to have fun tonight”.

He stepped back toward her and put a hand on her cheek, looking her in the eye again. “You don't like something I do, or I cross a line, you speak up, understand?”

She relished the feel of his calloused hand, so tenderly holding her cheek, and felt very safe. Her hands were bound, but she knew no harm would come to her with The Iron Bull, neither in battle, nor in bed. “Yes,” she spoke with a nod, “I understand”.

He drew his eyes downward again ran a finger from her collar, down the swell of her breast, and lightly pinched a nipple, causing her to gasp in surprise. He mirrored the motion on her other breast, and her head leaned back involuntarily. He then took he by the waist and pressed her back into a sitting position. He walked away and finally began removing his armor, unstrapping his harness and letting the leather pauldron drop to the sofa in front of him. He pulled each boot off, kicking them under the seat, but turned and walked back toward her without removing his bottoms. His tattoos were glorious, and she realized that even though the harness covered so little she had never seen him without it. It felt unusually intimate.

“Lie back”.

She did as she was instructed, hands resting on her stomach. He walked toward her bed and kneeled once again at her feet, but this time, lifting her lower legs up to his shoulders. He tickled the bottom of a foot and she squirmed. He kissed and licked her toes and her soles, then gradually worked his way up her ankles, then calves. She was feeling very impatient with his slow teasing. He trailed nips and licks all up her inner legs, and by the time he had mouth just an inch from her folds, she was panting in anticipation. “Bull, please”.

“Oh, yes, begging. I like that. Please what?”

“Please… Please use your tongue…” she said weakly.

“Oh? Use my tongue? Where, exactly?” His warm breath on her slit was making her buck toward him with want.

“You know!” she gasped.

“No, no, I want to hear you say it”.

“My cunt!” and as soon as the words were out of her mouth, his mouth was on her, licking and lapping her juices. He was moaning and humming into her folds. She let her eyes roll back and drew her hands up above her head to grip the bedding. He was excellent with his tongue, but agonizingly slow to build her up. He switched from sliding his tongue inside her, to rubbing her clitoris with the tip, to gentle sucking, to lightly scraping his teeth. Her body jerked involuntarily, but he gripped her hips tightly to hold her in place.

Evelyn felt the heat spreading deep inside, and her muscles began winding up tension in preparation of climax. He must have noticed, because his tongue was suddenly relentless on her nub, and she peaked. Her orgasm was quiet, a squeak of an “Ah!” leaving her as her hips jerked. He held her still, and continued with his tongue through her twitching and spasming. When her eruption had waned, he continued to rub her clit with his tongue, and her body desperately tried to get away. She was suddenly drowning in feeling, his relentless barrage walking a border of pain and pleasure, and before she knew what was happening, her core was completely wracked with another climax, and she screamed through it. Her cunt was not just twitching or spasming, it was surging. Her heart was racing, pulse thudding in her ears, and she was panting and gripping the sheets so hard that her nails dug through the fabric into her palms. He finally pulled away, leaving her sex jarringly cold.

He climbed over her and she couldn't move, just looked into his eye.

“Oh, you sound amazing when you cum”. He gripped her face with his hand, placing an oddly chaste kiss on her lips. She parted her lips and tasted her own tangy fluids on him, and was overcome with the urge to kiss and taste and lick herself off him. Her tongue hungrily slid down his chin and he returned her aggressions by sucking on her upper lip. If she hadn't been in such a state of euphoria from her intense orgasms, she would have been shocked at the primal way she moaned as she consumed his lips and chin. As the flavor faded, she focused again on his lips, and thought to herself with a note of levity, _our first kiss_.

He trailed his lips down her chin to her neck. He sucked on the flesh just above the collarbone and she squeaked in protest, “N-no, you shouldn't…”

He chuckled at her response. “Ok, no marks”.

He nipped the top of her ear, then pulled his head up. He leaned back, off the bed, and finally unbuckled his trousers, freeing his erection. She tilted her chin forward and was awed by the size of him. She'd heard rumors, kitchen girls and healers joking about walking funny, and she once saw a male soldier recruit actually grimacing a bit as he walked down the stairs leaving Bull's room.

But the reality of it was intimidating. The shaft was a darker grey than the rest of his skin, veins crawling up the length it. He grasped himself and gave a couple of strokes, pulling the foreskin back to reveal the head, the color of it reminding her of the grey-purple leaves on a royal elfroot plant. Biting her lip, she looked up to his face nervously.

“I'll take it slow”. He reassured her. He gripped her legs, pulling them apart, and climbed up on the bed positioning himself for entry. He grabbed himself again, ready to guide his cock into her. He looked her in the eye, “Ready?” he asked, and she nodded, willing herself relax her muscles.

He slid slowly, and there's was no pain, just a dull stretching feeling. She was slick from her arousal and his saliva, so there was almost no resistance as her body accepted him. All the while, her hands remained above her head, gripping the bedsheets tightly.

It seemed an eternity, but he was nearly fully sheathed, and she could practically feel the head on the entrance to her womb. Then, he began to slide back out, slowly, then in, still slowly.

“Fuck, Evelyn,” he murmured, “Oh, fuck, you feel so fucking good”. His thrusting was slow and deliberate, and she worked to keep her breath steady as her body became more acclimated to the intrusion. He sped gradually, and she moaned as he gripped her hips more tightly.

Suddenly, he stopped and pulled out, leaving her cold and gaping.

“Bull, wha-”

“On your knees,” he ordered sternly. She didn't even question in her own head. She simply obeyed, sliding herself down from the bed, resting on her knees at his feet. “You were devouring your juices off of my face earlier, and moaning in delight the whole time. I bet you're eager for more”. He gave his cock another pump with his hand. “Well, you want it?”

She nodded, and sat up in her knees so she could reach his groin in his standing position. Her hands bound, she could only open her mouth and let him guide it into her. The bead of precum on the tip was bitter and salty, but the taste of her cunt lingered on him and drove her mad with more want. She sucked and bobbed and licked until she could taste only him. Her jaw began to ache, and more than once she took in too much and gagged, tears prickling the corners of her eyes. He watched her intently to whole time, looming over her. He abruptly grabbed her head and pulled it back, and she licked the fluids off her own lips.

“Can you stand?”

She nodded and awkwardly stood up. As soon as she was on her feet, he spun her so she was facing away from him, toward the bed. He flattened his hand on her back and pushed down. He grabbed her hips, lifting her waist off the bed, and pulled her back, thrusting into her cunt from behind. She cried out, though she wasn't sure if it was pleasure or shock. Her tied hands were just above head, gripping the sheets. He was fucking her, the pace fast, but not rough.

The feeling was incredible. His grunts and moans sounded raw and animalistic, interspersed with praises of her name. She welcomed the feeling of his cock head driving down into the wall of her canal, sending swells of arousal through her abdomen. Tension began to build within her, and suddenly The Iron Bull's fingers were on her pearl, rubbing frantically. She thought for certain that she could not cum again, having rarely experienced even a single climax with a partner. She had never even brought herself to climax more than once in such a short time.

But as his thrusting worked in time with his fingers, she felt the tightness knot its way through her. She was scarcely aware of the sounds coming from her own mouth, a sort of soft wail at each ram. “You like that?” he asked, panting.

“Yes, yes! Please!” she cried out in response. The orgasm was growing more slowly than the last two, but it wasn't long before she was on he brink.

Her third climax was staggering, her spasms squeezing Bull's length inside. She lost what little control she had of her disposition and sobbed, salty tears staining the sheet. She could scarcely register what was happening to her body, and found herself biting her bedding as he continued through her entire orgasm.

When it had ceased, The Iron Bull began thrusting with more force than before, and Evelyn buried her head in the sheets, aftershocks still choking sobs out of her. He came, finally, and she shrieked as his thrusts peaked. When he had slowed, she realized with embarrassment that her crying hadn't really stopped. There was a lump in her throat and the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Bull pulled out of her, and warm fluids seeped out onto her legs. She had relaxed her hands, but had her face buried in bed, trying to control her tears. She felt his weight on the bed, and soon the scarf was unknotted, freeing her hands. His calloused hand lightly stroked the back of her neck, and his voice came gently.

“Evelyn, look at me”. She turned her head to him, feeling more than a bit silly for the tears. His look was gentle, almost apologetic. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head, trying to swallow the lump in her throat, “No, I'm fine, I just…” she paused, unsure of how to explain herself.

“Shhh, I know, I was just making sure”.

He left her side and return with a damp cloth, cleaning her inner thighs. She was still bent over the bed, but didn't really have the strength to move. The Iron Bull finished cleaning her, careful not to touch her sensitive sex.

When he finished, she finally pulled herself up onto the bed, curling lazily with her pillow. She watched Bull, who was sitting with his back to her, cleaning himself. She couldn't help but admire his form, tattoos and scars on muscles. He turned around when he was done, and smirked at her.

“Shut up”, she said, recognizing the teasing look in his eye.

“Hey now, that's no way to talk to the person who just gave you the best night of your life”. He laughed as he stood up, buckling his pants.

“Watch yourself. If your head gets bigger, your horns wont fit through the door”.

“Alright, alright”. He went to retrieve his boots and leather. “Well, it looks like I wore you out. You need to get some sleep”. She nodded at him and pulled the covers over her nude body.

“See you tomorrow, Boss”. He gave her a small two fingered salute as he walked toward the stairs.

A tightness gripped her stomach as she watched him walk away. She certainly didn't expect him to stay, but she had hoped.

But she didn't want to sour the night by protesting. _Qunari don't make love,_ she told herself. _Sex is just sex, no need to complicate it with cuddling and pillow talk_.

“Good night, Bull. And, um, thank you”.

“Anytime, Boss”.

She certainly hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to therapynojustu777 and Noseforahtwo for beta reading.


End file.
